


My True Love Gave to Me

by yanderekirklandchan



Series: Iplier Household Christmas [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lingerie, Christmas Presents, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Darkstache - Freeform, Fluff, Iplier Manor, M/M, Mark Fischbach Egos, Who Killed Markiplier?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderekirklandchan/pseuds/yanderekirklandchan
Summary: First day of Iplier-mas: Wilford thinks that Dark is working far too much, especially for Christmas. He goes to pay his boyfriend a visit. Gifts are exchanged, but when Dark hasn't gotten a gift, what does Wilford want in return?
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, Mark Fischbach/Mark Fischbach
Series: Iplier Household Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559830
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	My True Love Gave to Me

Dark sat alone in his office, the only sound filling the room was the rhythmic stamping and clicking of his typewriter. The other egos may consider the device old fashioned but he liked it, as changed as he felt over the last hundred years some habits still clung. Besides, it was reliable and incorruptible, he liked that. Especially since the androids and a certain Septic-glitch had the ability to hack into more advanced devices like computers. So, again, Dark stuck to typewriters.

Silence suited him well, it helped him concentrate. But it was too much to wish for in the Iplier manor, so the rather obnoxiously loud clicking of the typewriter was a welcome noise as it drowned out whatever chaos was undoubtedly happening outside and left him enough peace to deal with his paperwork. Dark had gotten to the end of his page, re-aligning the paper with a loud 'ding' from the mach— _Well this is by far the most depressing internal monologue in the house._

Dark paused in his typing, fingers hovering over the keys, the room thrown into silence again, allowing him to hear distant laughing and chattering from the floors below. He felt a mixture of fondness and exasperation, his lips curling into a small smile.  
"Surely you have better things to do than distracting me from my work, Wil?" He said, turning in his chair to look at the candy floss coloured man behind him.  
Wilford grinned happily and closed the distance between them, standing behind Dark's chair so he could wrap his arms around the other man's neck in a tight hug.

"Better things than spending time with my precious Darkling? At Christmas, no less? The time of family, love, and free-guns?" Wilford said with a scandalised gasp, tightening his hug.  
Dark let out a small sigh, allowing the tension to bleed from his body, melting into the other man's embrace. His back cracked uncomfortably; how long had he been sitting at the desk?  
He raised an eyebrow, turning so he could look at Wilford "Christmas? I know I have been up here for quite some duration but I highly doubt it's been that long."

Wilford only chuckle in response, booping Dark's nose, which made the ego scrunch it up, and gayly shoving reindeer antlers onto Dark's head. The once red and green accessory was plunged into grey tones in an instant by Dark's aura. Dark cocked his head to the side as he looked incredulously up at Wilford, the small motion causing the small bells on the headpiece to jingle. Wilford clapped victoriously and admired his handiwork.

Dark didn't grace the situation with a response, sighing with fond exasperation, an emotion that the pink haired man so often elicited from him. Had it been any other ego and he'd have rained hellfire on them by now— _Crossed your arms and wagged your finger like a mother, you mean_ Wilford amended amusedly—but the other ego was his weakness, he would not deny it. Where others rendered him annoyed, Wilford made warm affection bubble up within his cold existence, followed by the melancholy ache that always accompanied happiness for him.

"Of course it's Christmas! It's the first of December, the year of our Lord 2019, aka the first day of Christmas!" Wilford insisted, bouncing excitedly behind Dark, causing the chair he was still sitting in to jostle.  
Dark let out a soft huff before standing, he wouldn't get any more work done today. He smiled softly, void-black eyes turning tender as he wrapped his arms around Wilford's neck, resting his forehead gently against the other man's as Wilford rocked their weights together were they stood. Dark felt so privileged to see these moments, where Wilford was calm and still—and all his. He wondered if Wil felt the same way about him, amazed that he was the only one in this world that Dark would ever trust enough to show a natural, calm side of him, all barriers down.

"Well then," Dark said softly, a small smile on his lips as he closed the miniscule distance between them and kissed Wilford softly "Happy first day of Christmas, my love."  
Wilford kissed him back, smiling affectionately as his arms entwined around the other man's waist.  
"Don't you want to know what your 'true love sent' to you?" Wilford said with an excited grin.  
Dark's eyes widened suspiciously "Wil, if you put dead birds on our bed again I swear to—"

"No, no! Nothing like that!" Wilford insisted "And hey!" He said, spanking Dark teasingly "Don't you trust me?" He shot him the best puppy-dog eyes he could manage.  
"I trust you to drive me up the wall." Dark retorted with a teasing smile.  
Wilford shot him a shit-eating grin "You love me for it!"  
"Yes, but that's my character flaw to deal with." Dark teased, kissing Wilford again before letting himself be dragged out of the room.  
"C'mon! I want to show you what I got you." Wilford insisted as he pulled Dark along by the hand.

They entered their room, which had once been only Dark's but when it got to the point that they scarcely spent a night apart and Wilford's clothes were scattered across the floor—to Dark's great annoyance—it had come time to claim joint ownership. They'd since decorated accordingly. Dark found himself pushed down onto their silk sheets, an excited Wilford on the floor beside him, reaching under the bed and struggling for a moment before retrieving a box.  
"Aha!" He said victoriously, sitting beside Dark on the bed.  
Dark eyes the box with trepidation. Loving Wilford was like playing a lucky-dip—except with more pink and stabbings—you never knew what you were going to get.

Wilford stared at him expectantly, the room plunged into silence.  
The mustached man sighed "Well? Open it!"  
Dark flushed a soft grey and nodded "Right…" he pulled the small golden box onto his lap and carefully peeled off the sellotape so he could slip the wrapper of without damaging it. He opened the box before smiling despite himself.  
"The Midnight eye-kit I wanted! And…" Dark said happily, turning the box of makeup around in his hands as he admired the packaging. He picked up the second item curiously, reading 'cherry flavoured lipgloss'. Dark smirked, knowing Wilford had probably thought of his own pleasure for that too, the man loved cherry flavour.

Wilford nodded happily "Exactly! The glittery one that you admired on the TV but didn't buy because you 'weren't prepared to deal with the insolence of society' that day. I had to wrestle some women, let me tell ya. Everyone wants the 'super volumising, layer enhancing mascara formula' and the 'creamy eyeshadow for an easy glitter look without the weight and irritation of application glitter'."  
Dark bit his lip to hold back a laugh "Did you get coerced by the shop-workers, my darling."  
Wilford blushed "No… I know all there is to know about makeup. I listen when you talk!"  
"Of course…" Dark said with a patronising smirk.

"I was on my best behaviour," Wilford insisted "I didn't kill anyone! Not even temporarily!"  
Dark smiled and kissed Wilford, longer this time, opening his mouth to allow the other man to swipe his tongue inside. Wilford's mouth always felt so hot, and tasted so sweet. Dark let a soft breath of pleasure escape his lips when Wilford sucked lightly on his bottom lip. He gasped softly when they parted, cheeks flushed. He looked up to find Wilford smirking at him.  
"I take it you like my gift then, angel."  
Dark gave a small nod, still feeling flustered, before frowning "Wilford… I didn't get you anything!" He said, eyes wide and flashing blue, feeling like an awful boyfriend. Wilford had a thick skin but he could also get hurt by the smallest of things, and he loved gift giving. But when Dark looked over to his boyfriend he saw nothing but a pleased smirk.

"Oh, I know, Darkypie. And I forgive you. In fact, I anticipated you forgetting to buy a December the first gift so I got one for you to give to me! And you'll look lovely in it, especially with that new makeup of yours!" Wilford said, voice dangerous and playful.  
Dark tried not to seem worried "In it?" He asked in trepidation as Wilford pulled out a second box.  
The other nodded and began to open the box "I can't wait to open my gift," He said, running a hand down Dark's chest "Take it. Claim it, if you will."  
Dark strained to see what it was, though he had his suspicions. For the thousandth time he sighed in fond exasperation, inside the box was a rather skimpy and entirely too Christmasy set of lingerie.

Dark looked up to find Wilford looking at him hopefully. He sighed, biting back a smile as he tried—and failed—to look fed up.  
"Fine." He gave in, smiling and climbing into Wilford's lap so he could kiss him easier.  
"Yay!" Wilford exclaimed, but was cut off by cool, soft lips on his. He smiled to himself. He loved Christmas.


End file.
